


Drabbles Free!Style

by Einzel



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einzel/pseuds/Einzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I had written based on prompts from Tumblr. They feature different pairings and their level of "safety" varies, with some innocent and some more explicit. If you see any changes from the ones I posted on Tumblr, they were edited here in post.</p><p>Two new drabbles added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makoto and Rei: "Baisemain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.

_Haruka-senpai has disappeared down the aisle. Now is my chance._

“Makoto-senpai?”

“Yes, Rei?”

Makoto turns to him and Rei clears his throat, his cheeks already seared.

“You once told me I had beautiful legs.”

“Ah, yes, when you were trying to pick a swimsuit.”

“Yes. I was wondering… do you think anything else of mine is beautiful?”

Makoto hums in thought.

“Your hands, perhaps? Your fingers are long and slender, and the back of your hand is perfectly square.”

_Perfectly…!_

Rei tenses and holds out his hand, his fingers spread and trembling. Makoto leans closer.

“It is also very kissable.”


	2. Makoto and Haruka: "Agelast"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agelast - A person who never laughs.  
> (This one is explicit.)

“It’s so weird. Aw, that’s too bad,” moans Makoto, his tone still tingling bitter after tasting what had spilled on his bare stomach from their first time together. Haruka stares at him. Makoto lowers his head with an embarrassed smile. “If Haru tasted like chocolate, I would eat you every day.”

Haru flushes crimson and glares at him, refusing to read his words in jest.

“You’re one to talk,” he mutters, “you taste nothing like mackerel.”

“I don’t? Unlucky me..!” replies Makoto with a light shrug of his shoulders and Haru whips his head away, just barely smothering his laughter.


	3. Rin and Rei: "Druxy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druxy - Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside.

“Tonight, we are having beefsteak,” says Rin as he walks Rei into the kitchen for an English lesson in dining. “Repeat after me.  _Beefsteak_.”

“ _Beefustaeki_.”

“Your pronunciation is terrible! Beefsteak!!”

“Beefusake!”

“Beefsteak!!!”

“Beefshake!!”

“Did you just say  _beefcake?!_ ” cries Rin bewildered. Rei raises his hands.

“Just a simple mistake. I apologize, Rin-san.”

“Do you know what beefcake means?” asks Rin warily. Rei makes a face.

“Is it a confection made from ground meat..? Please, Rin-san, just the idea is making me ill…”

“Never mind,” sighs Rin as he opens the fridge. He chokes.  _That smell..!_

“Something’s gone off!  _Fuck!_ ”

“Beefsteak..?”


	4. Makoto and Haruka: "Petrichor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petrichor - The smell of dry rain on the ground.

The subtle drum of raindrops against the glass has stopped and Makoto looks up, setting his book down as he steps to the window. His eyes widen. Haru’s living room door looks wide open, but Haru’s nowhere to be seen.

Makoto rushes over and finds him lying in the grass, absolutely soaked.

“Haru…” chides Makoto, his shoulders slumping. “Were you out in the rain again?”

“Yeah,” replies Haruka, staring at the sky.

“Well, can you get up now?”

“I don’t want to.”

Makoto cracks a tender smile.

“You really like the smell, huh?”

Haru inhales deeply through his nose.

“Yeah…”


	5. Rei and Nagisa: "Duende"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.

“Rei-chan, let’s go and do karaoke!”

“I don’t feel like singing, Nagisa-kun…”

And yet Rei soon finds himself in a booth with a microphone in his hands.

“Rei-chan, let’s get some cake next!”

“Nagisa-kun, haven’t you just finished lunch and three scoops of ice cream for dessert?”

But Rei digs into his wallet and pays for a slice of strawberry shortcake anyway.

“Rei-chan..”

“What is it now? Will nothing satisfy you, Nagisa-kun?!”

“Do you think I could spend the night tonight..?”

Nagisa’s face looks artless and pale, but Rei flushes bright red regardless.

“Of course you can, Nagisa-kun… any time.”


	6. Rin and Haruka: "Anagapesis"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.

That night, Haru’s attempts to meet his challenges feel forced in a way Rin can’t put his finger on, putting in just enough effort to give him no tangible reason for complaints. Everyone else cheers them on and laughs just the same. It’s almost surreal.

They eventually sit down behind a booth, alone. Haruka’s eyes fall on the dirt around his feet.

“Rin..”

Rin has never heard his name spoken like that and yet it feels so familiar it slaps him in the face. He laughs.

“You don’t feel it anymore, do you?”

Haru laughs too. He sounds perfectly hollow.


	7. Rei and Nagisa: "Cheiloproclitic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone's lips.

Art class begins. They are expected to put the finishing touches on their portraits today, and everyone is allowed five minutes each to study their model for a better understanding of what features to work on.

“Please close your eyes, Nagisa-kun,” instructs Rei. Nagisa obeys.

Rei’s eyes scan Nagisa’s face over and over, but somehow each look leads him back to Nagisa’s mouth, to the curves of his smile that scrunches his thin upper lip and plump bottom lip just perfectly…

Rei turns his eyes to the portrait he had painted and frowns. He hasn’t done those beautiful lips justice.


	8. Makoto and Haruka: "Cheiloproclitic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone's lips.

Haru stares at his reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing his features with the sudden urge to compare them to Makoto’s. His own eyes seem a normal size, a perfect almond shape. Makoto’s are large and drooping and remind him of green pebbles sometimes. Haru’s nose is small and indistinct. Makoto’s is larger and has a slight kink in the ridge. Haru’s lips… just are. Nothing special. Maybe a bit too small. Makoto’s mouth is large, wide and curved, his lips full and soft and slightly cracked in winter.

Haru pauses, dabbing his bottom lip with a finger.

_Makoto’s is nicer…_


	9. Makoto and Haruka: "House-hunting"

After several renovated apartments downtown, all modern, empty, and unnervingly identical, the small, furnished cottage on the outskirts of town offers some refreshing contrast. Old and weather-beaten, to be sure, but for all its faults, its creaking staircase and peeling wallpaper, it feels familiar and cozy, like a favorite pair of worn out sneakers.

Five minutes in, Haru slips from room to room with unabashed ease, while Makoto’s curiosity has anchored him to a window facing the garden. Occasionally, he gasps and fidgets. At last, Haruka joins him.

“ _Four.._ at least _four_ cats, Haru!” breathes Makoto, clearly sold. Haruka smiles.


	10. Makoto and Haruka: "Drunk"

Water flows from the tap of the bathtub, gurgling as it descends into the presumably unplugged depths. An inebriated Haruka lies in the tub fully clothed, eyes closed in bliss unwarranted by the way an equally drunk Makoto kneels by his side, gathering water in his palms every few seconds to splash in his friend’s face.

“ _Swiiim, little dolphin priiince,_ ” he wails repeatedly at the top of his lungs, tears wobbling in his eyes as he tosses more water on Haruka, who’s positively soaked, but otherwise unaffected.

Nagisa snapchats the whole thing from the doorway. He almost feels guilty. _Almost._


End file.
